


Ready and Willing

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [28]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of the Mountain Clarke is able to come to terms with her decisions, and a few fundamental truths about her situation. When she's ready, she goes to Lexa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready and Willing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 - Friends to Lovers

Clarke sat quietly in the middle of Lexa’s tent, her fingers clutching the side of the woman’s fur pelt covered bed, her foot bouncing up and down. Her eyes glanced over the small array of artefacts tucked into the corners of Lexa’s tent. A large table sat in the middle of the room, in front of Lexa’s throne, with a map of the region spread out across its surface small markers indicating the locations of the Twelve Clans. Next to The Commander’s throne sat a trunk with smooth wooden sides and glistening metal hinges that contained Lexa’s spare weapons and armour. A brazier stood in the middle of the tent, a small torch flickering in the breeze that slid through the tent’s entrance flaps, illuminating the tent with a soft gentle light. 

The blonde haired woman tipped her head back and took a deep breath in before blowing the air out of her nose. Her heart throbbed against her sternum, blood pulsing loudly inside her ears, her tongue thick and heavy in her mouth. Clarke waited for the sound of the guard outside Lexa’s tent moving, his armour clanking loudly as he saluted his Commander, before sitting upright on the edge of the bed. 

Lexa stepped into the tent. Her eyes drifted from the lit brazier to the folded screen that normally obscured her bed space from sight and met Clarke’s bright blue gaze. “Clarke,” Lexa murmured, the name sliding off her tongue as her lips twitched into a small smile. “I did not expect you tonight.”

“Truthfully,” Clarke began with a small smile and a shrug of her shoulders. “I did not expect to be here tonight.”

“There is nothing wrong at Camp Jaha?” Lexa asked with a tilt of her head moving across the room to pour two cups of water from her and Clarke. She moved across the room in three long strides to hand the cup to Clarke. 

“No.” Clarke shook her head. “It’s nothing like that Lexa.”

“Then why are you here at this hour?” Lexa murmured her voice quiet and confused, her eyebrows drawn into a tight line. “There is not enough daylight to make it back to Camp Jaha tonight even with the surest footed horse.”

“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to go anywhere else but here tonight.” Clarke said as she looked up into Lexa’s eyes and held her gaze. “I told you before the Battle for the Mountain that I wasn’t ready. I told you that I couldn’t give you anything more, not yet, but that was then and this is now. I’ve grieved for my choices Lexa, and accepted my truths.”

Lexa swallowed hard her throat suddenly dry from the weight of Clarke’s words. The woman lifted her cup to her lips and sipped at the water. “That does that mean Clarke?” Lexa asked her words tentative and her eyes pleading as she looked upwards into Clarke’s stormy blue gaze. 

The corners of Clarke’s lips curled into a small smile as she stood from Lexa’s bed, placing the cup down on the floor, to take Lexa’s free hand with both her hands. “It means that I’m ready now.” She murmured pausing to gage Lexa’s expression before standing on the tips of her toes to press her mouth against Lexa’s lips. 

Lexa dropped her cup of water, ignoring the clatter that sounded throughout her tent, her hands lifting to cradle the sides of Clarke’s face pulling the girl into a deeper kiss. Their lips flowed together in an intimate dance of give and take, push and pull, and ebb and flow. Lexa nipped at Clarke’s bottom lip with her sharp teeth, sucking hard on the soft flesh to force a moan from Clarke’s lips, before swiping her tongue along the tender flesh to soothe the ache. Clarke parted her lips to nibble on the end of Lexa’s tongue, suckling it gently before scraping the tips of her teeth across the sensitive flesh. Lexa tore her mouth away from Clarke’s lips with a groan, her hands clutching the side of Clarke’s face, her eyes hooded and heavy. “Are you sure Clarke?” Lexa murmured as she traced Clarke’s mouth with the pads of her thumbs. “I can wait longer.”

“I’m sure.” Clarke murmured as she caught the tip of Lexa’s thumb between her teeth and nipped the skin. “I’m ready.”

“Then I had better tell my guards to ignore all the sounds coming from my tent tonight.” Lexa teased with a soft smile playing across her lips. 

Clarke huffed out an amused laugh and nodded her head. “If you have intentions of making me scream your name tonight, yes.” 

Lexa’s green eyes darkened at the sound of Clarke’s words, desire thrumming through her veins to sit heavily in the pit of her stomach. “I shall be but a moment.” 

Clarke watched as Lexa stepped away from her side, her eyes sliding across the Commander’s imposing frame, tracing the way that the clothes pulled tight across the woman’s body as she walked. The blonde haired woman slowly unzipped the front of her jacket and shrugged the fabric off her arms before tugging the boots off the ends of her feet. She tore the socks off her feet and shoved them into the tops of her boots. Clarke’s fingers fumbled with the buckle of her belt, her eyes focused on Lexa’s slim shoulders, and the brightness of her eyes as she strode across the room, the tent’s entrance flaps fluttering in her wake. 

“These are mine to remove.” Lexa murmured her voice a rough husk as she slapped Clarke’s away from her belt. “You are mine to reveal.” 

Clarke’s breath caught in her chest at the sound of the possessive words dripping from Lexa’s tongue. Her hands reached up to clutch the back of Lexa’s neck to force the woman’s mouth against her lips, kissing her hard, until her lungs screamed for oxygen. Lexa pushed Clarke back onto the bed, lifting the woman’s body to position her in the centre of the fur pelts, swinging her leg over Clarke’s thighs to straddle her body. The Commander broke the kiss to run her tongue down the length of Clarke’s throat, pausing to feel the throb of the woman’s pulse underneath her tongue, before nibbling across her collarbones. 

“Your skin is mine.” Lexa murmured as she bit and suck red marks into Clarke’s pale flesh. 

“Lexa,” Clarke whined in desperation as she slid her fingers through Lexa’s hair. “I’m yours.”

“Remember that tomorrow when your Bellamy tries to touch you.” Lexa murmured in reply. Her teeth bit hard into Clarke’s skin, her mouth moulding around the mark to suck a mark into the exposed flesh of Clarke’s throat. 

“He’s not my Bellamy.” Clarke groaned as she rocked her hips towards in an attempt to gain friction against her crotch. 

Lexa’s thighs tightened around Clarke’s legs, her lips shifting into a smirk as she shifted one hand to smooth up the length of Clarke’s torso. The woman’s tanned fingers dipped underneath the edge of Clarke’s shirt, pushing the flimsy cotton aside to expose the woman’s creamy skin. “You are beautiful Clarke.” Lexa whispered arching her body to press her lips against the tops of Clarke’s shoulders before sitting upright and gasping the sides of the shirt. Lexa pulled the shirt upwards across Clarke’s torso, waiting for Clarke to lift her shoulders before dragging the shirt over her head and throwing it aside. “The spirits made you well.” 

“I want to see you too.” Clarke mumbled as she pushed her hands against the thin material of Lexa’s shirt. “Please.” 

“Anything for you Princess,” Lexa said keeping her eyes locked with Clarke’s gaze as she lifted the shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground.

Clarke’s eyes snapped away from Lexa’s gaze to search and memorise the revealed skin. Her gaze skipped down the defined edge of Lexa’s collarbone bones, down across the tight fitting fabric that clung to Lexa’s chest acting as a binder for her breasts, meeting the end of the woman’s ribcage. Clarke’s gaze paused on the defined lines of Lexa’s stomach muscles, firm indents in the woman’s skin caused by the strength of her muscles, tightening and shifting underneath her flesh. Clarke lifted her hand to follow a thick black swirl on Lexa’s side, tracing it up to the underneath of the woman’s ribcage, scraping the line until it came to the bottom of the binder. “Take it off.” Clarke demanded, her voice strangled by desperation and desire, her eyes dark blue and heavy with want. 

Lexa breathed in deeply as she gripped the bottom of the binder, pulling the elastic material over her head to let her breasts sit unrestricted on her chest, revealed to Clarke’s gaze. “Do you like your view Sky Princess?” Lexa asked with a teasing tilt of her head as she brushed her fingers across Clarke’s stomach. “Is it to your liking?”

“Yes.” Clarke breathed out the word. Her eyes locked onto Lexa’s breasts and the dark patterns that swirled around the woman’s skin intermixed with thousands of tiny scars and battle wounds long healed. “I…” She paused and swallowed hard before sitting upright to curl her arms around Lexa’s waist, holding the woman in her lap, as she pressed her lips against the curve of Lexa’s breast. “You’re gorgeous Lexa.” 

Lexa slid her hands into Clarke’s hair, pushing the strands of spun gold away from her lover’s face to watch the way that Clarke’s mouth opened to trace the edge of a scar with her tongue. Clarke followed the scar across Lexa’s chest, down passed her collarbone to the rise of her breast, nibbling on the skin where the scar ended. Clarke turned her mouth and kissed across Lexa’s skin to the start of an intricate tattoo, following it across the top of Lexa’s breasts to dip down into the valley between the twin mounds. Lexa breathed in deeply and tightened her fingers in Clarke’s hair moaning her approval into the air as Clarke turned her head and caught a nipple between her lips.

Clarke sucked lightly, swirling her tongue around the tight bud, biting down with the tips of her teeth. The blonde haired woman listened to the staccato breaths that fell from Lexa’s lips to direct the flicking of her tongue and nips of her teeth. Clarke let her hands ghost down Lexa’s back, tracing the definition of her muscles, to the curve where her spine met her ass. There Clarke pushed her hands underneath the waistband of Lexa’s deerskin trousers to rub across the smooth skin of her backside. Lexa rocked her hips forward, pushing Clarke’s face into her breasts as she rolled her hips into the woman’s stomach. 

After a minute of gentle rocking Lexa pulled Clarke away from her chest, her breasts littered with light pink marks and saliva trails, to look into bright blue eyes. “Let us undress completely Clarke.” She murmured before leaning forward to press her mouth against Clarke’s lips.

Clarke kissed back eagerly, sliding her tongue inside Lexa’s mouth to taste the subtle favour of the woman’s tongue, their bodies pressing together desperately and then breaking apart. Clarke watched as Lexa stood pushing her trousers down her hips, rolling them down the length of her thighs, before tugging them off the ends of her legs while Clarke unsnapped the clasp of her bra and shrugged the fabric off her shoulders. Lexa’s hands reached out and slid the buckle of Clarke’s belt undone, loosened the zip of her trousers, and yanked the fabric down and off Clarke’s legs. The Commander pushed Clarke further up the bed before settling on her front between the woman’s thighs. Her thumbs curled underneath the waistband of Clarke’s underwear, her lips pressed to the soft expanse of Clarke’s stomach, kissing and nibbling the exposed flesh. Lexa nuzzled Clarke’s body, bit down on the subtle definition of her muscles, and scraped her teeth across sensitive skin until Clarke’s hands pressed against the top of her head.

“Take them off.” Clarke gasped as she rocked her hips upwards. “I need you to touch me Lexa.”

Lexa’s reply came in the form of a smirk that stretched the corners of her lips while her hands tugged Clarke’s underwear down and off her body. Her face immediately sank between Clarke’s thighs, her tongue trailing across the newly exposed skin of Clarke’s hipbones, down to the juncture of her legs. Lexa nipped at the sensitive skin of the woman’s inner thighs, sucking hard to leave bright red marks on her skin, and followed the desperate needy tugs of Clarke’s hands in her hair to nuzzle wet folds. 

The dark haired woman poked her tongue out and ran it upwards along the length of Clarke’s labia. She rolled the flavour of the woman’s wetness around on her tongue, a soft moan rising up her throat, vibrating through Clarke’s skin once Lexa pressed her tongue to the woman’s clit. The Commander listened to the way that Clarke’s moans caught in her chest when her tongue tapped the tip of her clit. She curled her tongue around the tight bundle of nerves and sucked hard. 

“Fuck!” Clarke wailed in response snapping her hips upwards to grind against Lexa’s mouth. “Please, please, do that again.” 

Lexa chuckled as she pressed her tongue flat against Clarke’s clit, licking in a series of short broad strokes, and finally closing her teeth around the bud to suck. She swirled her tongue around Clarke’s clit to soothe the angry pulse of the nerve endings and set up a rhythm of side-to-side flicks and long sucks. One hand gripped Clarke’s hip tightly and the other slipped between the woman’s legs. Lexa’s fingertips smoothed along Clarke’s thigh, stroking the muscles in soothing gentle patterns, until her fingers touched the slick wetness of Clarke’s pussy. 

Clarke groaned loudly at the press of Lexa’s fingers and canted her hips in an attempt to invite the other woman to slip inside her pussy. “Please,” Clarke groaned tightening her fingers around fine locks of brown hair. “Please Lexa, I need it.”

Lexa pushed a lone finger through the tight entrance to Clarke’s cunt, twisting it to rub across her walls before thrusting in a stuttered rhythm. Clarke moaned loudly in response, her hips jerking into Lexa’s touch, while her hands tugged hard on Lexa’s hair. Lexa introduced a second finger on the next thrust, twisting the pair to rake her fingernails across the soft wet dampness of Clarke’s inner walls while her tongue lashed across Clarke’s clit.

“Oh god,” Clarke moaned pushing her hips upwards into Lexa’s face. “Oh please.”

Lexa listened to the way that Clarke’s voice caught in her throat as she twisted her fingers and pressed in a particular pattern to repeat the motion. Her eyes watched the way that Clarke’s teeth closed around her lips to gage the movement of her tongue across the woman’s clit. Lexa followed the pulses of Clarke’s body to bring her to the edge of her orgasm. 

Clarke’s eyes snapped open and locked with Lexa’s heated gaze. She watched the way that Lexa flicked her tongue across her clit and thrust hard with her fingers until pleasure rushed out of her veins and throbbed through her nerve endings like a wildfire crackling in the forest. A scream tore from Clarke’s throat. A mangled version of Lexa’s name left her mouth along with a series of gasped moans and squealed whines. 

The blonde haired woman’s mind darkened for a moment only to return to the sensation of Lexa’s soothing tongue lapping up the length of her pussy. “Come here.” Clarke groaned as she tugged on Lexa’s hair. “Kiss me.”

“As you wish Clarke,” Lexa murmured as she slid away from Clarke’s pussy until her lips pressed to Clarke’s mouth and her tongue sank inside the warm wet cavern.

Clarke’s hands gripped Lexa’s hips and tugged lightly as she kissed the other woman hard. “Straddle my thigh.” Clarke instructed pulling Lexa’s body until her pussy pressed into the skin of her thigh. “Grind.”

Lexa began a soft rocking rhythm with her hips, rolling the length of her crotch against the smooth skin of Clarke’s thigh, grinding and swirling her hips to heighten the sensations. Clarke lifted her hands and palmed Lexa’s breasts, rolling the woman’s nipples between her thumb and forefinger as she watched the rocking motion of her hips. “Clarke,” Lexa whined, biting back the moan that threatened to escape from her lips. “Put your fingers inside me.”

Clarke trailed her left hand away from Lexa’s breasts, scraping her fingernails against the firm plane of the woman’s stomach, before cupping her pussy. “You’re soaked.” Clarke mumbled in awe. “Did fucking me get you this wet Lexa?”

“Yes.” Lexa groaned bucking her hips into Clarke’s hand. “Your pleasure gave me pleasure Clarke.” 

Clarke’s eyes darkened and her teeth caught her bottom lip as she pressed two fingers inside Lexa’s body. She thrust hard, curling her fingers on every upward thrust, before dragging them across Lexa’s inner walls on the way out. Lexa’s eyes rolled back as she pressed her hands flat against Clarke’s stomach for balance and rocked hard into her hand. The blonde haired woman adjusted her hand and pressed her thumb against Lexa’s clit.

One, two, three thrusts later Lexa tightened around Clarke’s fingers and growled her pleasure out into the air. Lexa thrust hard through her orgasm, chasing the ebb of her pleasure, until she collapsed against Clarke’s chest. The blonde haired woman rubbed her free hand soothingly across Lexa’s shoulders as the woman shuddered and spasmed around the digits of her left hand. Finally, Lexa lifted her body and Clarke’s hand slid out from inside her pussy, fingers glistening with wetness. Lexa smirked tiredly as she lifted Clarke’s hand to her lips and sucked on the wet fingers, cleaning the woman’s hand, before kissing the tips of her fingers. 

“Lay with me tonight Clarke.” Lexa murmured as she spread her body out on the fur pelts. “And we will face the morning together.”

Clarke shifted her body lazily, her limbs and mind languid and tired, her head falling to rest on Lexa’s collarbone tucked underneath the woman’s chin. Lexa’s arms rose to curl around Clarke’s body, one around her shoulders while the other spread possessively across Clarke’s hip.

“Together.” Clarke muttered into Lexa’s collarbone, kissing the woman’s skin, as her breathing evened out.

“Together.” Lexa agreed, her words muffled by Clarke’s hair, as she followed her lover to sleep.


End file.
